Jasper
"You're supposed to be like me... aren't you? '''I'm' the perfect umbral. And what are you...? Just a joke of a monkey."'' — Jasper to Sapphire Giordano within her Umbral ship. Jasper is a side antagonist in Season 2 of Brave World. Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * Perfect Umbral - Jasper is not like any other Umbral. She was created with the sole purpose of striving for perfection, her umbral body having no feasible weaknesses or flaws, no birth defects, additional shock absorption and energy absorption and her utilization of Arcane is above par to other umbrals, reaching the Universals levels. * Unusual Kinetic Strength - Jasper's strength outmatches any other Umbral Soldier, her physical and arcane strength having a different energy output that can destroy any hanshin defense or power without much effort. An example being how she punched through Ayame's Hermit Purple impenetrable defense with a single backhanded slap, or broke through Usalia's Superhuman Durability, breaking her arms with a single bull rush. She was also able to damage Sapphire Giordano within the Umbral ship, breaking her ribs and making her bleed. * Massive Supernatural Resistance - By all of her qualities combined, Jasper seems to be almost invulnerable to damage, managing to take a lot of it without having her body take much harm. This exponentially showed when Sapphire utilized a Killing Strike towards her back on earth, and Jasper still survived. Stats: * Unknown Inventory: * Umbral Destabilizer - '''A weapon made specifically to destabilize arcane and the physical properties of an Umbral, instantaneously killing them in the process. This weapon has shown to also work excellently towards humans or hanshin whose energy has arcane in them. Character Backstory Jasper was an umbra who was raised to be the perfect soldier. As she was born with the perfect conditions and the perfect body, the universal of her region took the chance of making her the ultimate soldier. Thousands of years passed with Jasper growing up to have a purpose to fight, and a gigantic ego. She's the universal's most trusted warrior, and only goes on missions of the upmost importance. Storyline: 10 years after season one, Peridot had called for reinforcements utilizing all of earth's signals to get a ship that would come pick her up and take her away back to Umbraa. This was accepted and set in motion. By the reports of "The sunstone" being on earth, Jasper was assigned to be Peridot's escort. After docking back on earth, by Peridot being interrupted thanks to a group of people (Formed of Usalia, Dante, Newt Yuuki and Ayame) Jasper got out of the ship in order to fetch peridot herself and condescend her for being stuck thanks to a bunch of "underdeveloped monkeys". After an order to blast them off with the ship, and Ayame utilizing arcane to shield them all, Jasper decided to remain a little further, confused as to why they were utilizing "something that their planet has no access to". She then decided to take someone hostage in order to investigate the matters further. That person being Newt. The group tried to save Newt, only to find futility in their actions as Jasper could easily fight them solo all at once, destroying Ayame's defenses, breaking Usalia's arms while also instantly knocking her out with a headbutt and destabilizing Dante's energy. After that, Jasper ordered for another ship strike, which was done in the blink of an eye. At the last moment, Ayame managed to pull out some defenses pooling out from herself, blocking and absorbing that strike. Due to it, Jasper and Peridot legitimately believed the group was dead and went back into orbit. After healing, Ayame called for reinforcements and went back to the ship, having Sapphire Giordano and Vatista with the group. Sapphire went to strike Jasper, with little results, Jasper striking her in return and winding her, causing her to feel actual pain from the hit. What ensued after was a battle of Jasper vs Sapphire, which was evenly matched to a degree, Jasper having the upper hand most of the fight by the ship's '''hanshin restrictive conditions, which halved Sapphire's power. By that, jasper was able not only to overpower sapphire in many situations of the fight, but also severely injure her jaw and break her ribs. Due to that, Sapphire was forced to go all out, and utilize all the abilities she never felt the need to, eventually succeeding by launching Jasper into the ship's core reactor, causing the ship to go back down into the desert and crash in it. At the last moments, Sapphire found the rest and utilized what was left of her energy there to instantaneously warp down. Jasper was not so easily defeated, however, as she came out of the rubble of the crash still looking okay albeit roughed up, enraged that she had just lost the fight towards an inferior being, and claiming that the only reason she lost was because they utilized "trickery based on their successors abilities". By it, Sapphire had it, and walked up to Jasper, which Jasper welcomed still yearning to fight with her. This was the first time in the entire season that Sapphire lunged a Killing Strike, one with the intent of completely destroying her opponent, and thanks to them being back on earth, Sapphire had regained the half of overwhelming power she was missing in the ship. Even then, after being struck by the Killing Strike, Jasper still survived and her whereabouts are unknown to this day. Fun facts/Trivia * Jasper is one of the toughest bosses of the player, allegedly she requires incredibly high checks to be defeated, minimum 17/20 out of a dice roll. * The owner of the character didn't plan for her to fight Sapphire. It was a spur of the moment thing players voted for after it was raised as a possibility. * Jasper's debut was not even supposed to be a thing. People wished to investigate it and according to the player of jasper, things "escalated out of the planned proportion". Category:Side Characters Category:Side Season 2 Category:Characters